


moonlight petals

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Constipation, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Illnesses, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Pining, Shizaya Week, Shizaya Week 2020, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "The raven doubled over in pain as he clenched his waist, hacking breaths and coughing bitterly as he found himself wheezing for breath.He felt lightheaded as he clenched his eyes shut in suffering, long eyelashes resting against flushed cheeks as his fists trembled. Hesitantly, he withdrew his hand from his lips, squinting his eyes open as he bathed in the pitiful sight he held in his hand.A single delicate petal of a white rose, the pale edges tainted with scarlet blood."[shizaya week day 2 /♡/ hanahaki au - "yes, i hate you too"]
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous, Shizaya Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

A glittering moonlight shone over the lively streets of Ikebukuro, the fluorescent beaming of streetlights reflecting off of neon signs and crystal windowpanes lighting the city up as it bursted with life and the blaring of car horns, even despite the twilight skies indicating the alluring creeping of nightfall.

An infamous cry of rage brought the city to a still silence as the Beast of Ikebukuro sprinted through the streets, locals darting out the way as tourists trembled in fear remarking the beastly strength of the fortissimo - a stop sign in hand as a savage growl erupted from his throat.

Before him fled the Informant of Shinjuku, a smirk as sharp as a knifes blade adorning his pale features as he let out a velvety laugh, as smooth as honey and yet dripping an intoxicating poison.

"I-ZAAAAA-YAAAA-KUN!"

"You really do sound like a beast, Shizu-chan!" Izaya taunted, his vicious smirk firm as his scarlet eyes glinted dangerously. He drew a flick knife out of his pocket, twirling the casing in his fingers before flicking open the glistening blade. The moonlight illuminated the signature weapon, Shizuo glaring daggers at it as the raven turned his frame to face him.

The blonde's feet skid to a halt as Izaya pointed the sharpened edge of the knife to him, panting breathlessly as his crimson eyes met golden ones. Bystanders formed a loose crowd around the proclaimed enemies, awed whispers and gasps reflecting the audience's fear and admiration of the two.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan.. I really hate to cut the chase short," he drawled, his tone imitating a mockery of guilt and modesty. Shizuo growled lowly as he took a defensive stance, his golden orbs reducing to slits as he glared at the raven. "But I've got to take my leave now. Take care, ne?"

"'Take care' my ass. I fuckin' hate you, flea." he barked, throwing his damaged stop sign to the floor with a clang as he clenched his hands to fists. The sign was dented with hand marks from the blonde's feral grip, the end decorated with rubble from where it was forcibly dislodged from the pavement.

Izaya giggled airily at the claim, his eyes reflecting none of the lightness and innocence his tone held.

"Yes, I hate you too."

He threw the blood-soaked blade at his enemy with menacing precision before darting through the now-deserted streets, his fur trimmed coat fluttering through the low breeze as he closed his eyes, his eyelashes resting against his ashen cheeks as he allowed instinct to guide him.

He ran until his legs trembled, the beast's cries no longer haunting him as he found himself sheltered from the danger of their infamous chases. Izaya allowed himself to fall against the rough bricks of a sullied alleyway, resting his slim figure aside a feculent dumpster hiding his frame from bystanders.

He paid no heed to the foul odour as he panted for breath, his spidery fingertips tingling in remembrance of the risks and gambles with death their chase brought.

"Ah~ the beast's aim was as terrible as ever," he giggled breathlessly, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead with the fur of his coat, "he didn't even hit me once."

A shiver ran down his spine as he choked on his soft laughter, his heart clenching painfully as he covered his mouth with his hands.

There was a wounding ache in his lungs as he felt something get caught in his throat, coughing rougly as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Broken hacks were forced through his coarse throat, the raven withering weakly as he felt his throat being torn to shreds.

The coughing didn't subside for an agonizing minute, lurching forward as he clenched his eyes shut. Izaya gasped for breath as he felt his body trembling, wheezing pitifully before allowing himself to collapse on the grating brick wall.

He hesitantly opened his eyes, breath catching in his throat as he discerns the carmine stains tainting his pale hand. The clots were as crimson as his eyes - his pupils widening as he recognizes the stains as his own blood. 

"Did the damn monster actually hit me?" his voice is raspy and rough as he reasons, wincing as he can barely recognize his voice through the choked edges. He wipes his blood-stained fingertips on his distressed black jeans as he stands up, stumbling slightly before regaining his balance and collected posture.

Coughing up blood was barely a problem for Izaya Orihara - no matter how bad the beast would harm him, he'd ensure that Shizuo would pay twofold. And that's only if beast could harm him in the first place.

A dauntless smirk decorated his face as he nodded his head softly. _That's the right attitude._

* * *

"Namie, when's my next appointment?"

The raven tapped his delicate fingertips on his smooth oak desk in a familiar pattern. He perched himself in a leather chair before a glistening floor-to-ceiling window, the sunrise of dawn luminating the midnight-black strands of Izaya's hair, bathing his faded features in a bask of soft sunlight. His scarlet orbs gazed upon his secretary, dull and bored as he breezily quirked a brow.

"22 minutes." Namie deadpanned, furrowing her brows lightly as she glared at her employer in irritation. "So get off your ass already, you'll be meeting in the usual café."

Izaya sighed faintly as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, rolling his eyes defeatedly.

"Not long, ne? I wonder if I'll have time for a detour..~" he huffed dreamily to himself, his signature smirk crawling onto his face as he imagined a scowl accompanied by a bartender suit and sloppily bleached blond hair.

"Get over him and focus on work. I'm not letting you be late just because you think it's fun to piss of Heiwajima-san."

Izaya frowned as he held a hand over his heart in a mimicry of hurt, tilting his head innocently as he pouted to his secretary.

"You wound me, Namie. Who said I was going to look for Shizu-chan?" Izaya drawled, barely repressing his laughter as the corner of his lips tilted upwards in a smirk. He snickered as Namie let out an annoyed 'tch', disposing a handfull of aged manilla folders on the informant's desk.

"Don't bother, it's already obvious." she muttered, hardly convinced at her employer's façade. "You're obsessed."

A brief flicker of hurt flashed in Izaya's eyes before he let out a careless laugh, taunting smirk firm on his features as Namie looked up to him with dim, irritated eyes. 

"Eh, obsessed?~ I'd say the beast is the obsessed one." the informant reasoned, grasping a document between his fingertips before leafing through it inattentively. "Whenever I step a foot in Ikebukuro, he's always one step behind me sniffing my tail. Creepy, ne?"

"Hm. Should I mention that half the time the reason you're in Ikebukuro in the first place is because you're looking for him?" Namie stated, glaring at him through her eyelashes as her brows twitched. "I swear, you act like you're in love with him."

Izaya's scarlet eyes widened momentarily, his throat clenching as he felt a soft drumming in his heart. He felt as if he choked on his words, a pink dusting forming on his cheeks before masking his emotions with talented ease.

"And _you_ act delusional. I should get going, ne?" Izaya sighed, gently settling the folder on his desk before seizing the fur-trimmed coat resting over his leather chair.

"Farewell. And wipe that frown off your face - you'll look much prettier without. Premature aging isn't a good look on anyone."

"Bastard.." Namie muttered under her breath, Izaya quirking a brow as he glanced at her through the corner of her eye. "Get out already. You'll be late."

* * *

The 'usual place' was a small, western-themed café local to the petite area Izaya visited regularly. The café held a serene aroma of sweet freshly brewed coffee, mixing delicately with the fragrance of fresh pastries and aesthetic flowers. The ambience was soft and sun-kissed, honeyed hues reflecting the airy and artistic atmosphere. 

The ebony-haired raven sat before his client in a booth of rich deep browns, a soft vapor hazing from their milk-warm beverages as a silence framed them. Aside the couple was a glassy window, the frames dusted with blurry condensation.

Izaya couldn't help but allow himself a warm smile, sipping his black coffee with ease as the client before him fidgeted inelegantly, faltering on his words as he avoided eye contact with the blissful informant.

"We should get to business, hm?" the raven purred, fingertips lacing around the plastic lid of his flushed, warm coffee. The client involuntarily flinched lightly at Izaya's confrontation, not gone unnoticed by the keen informant as the corners of his lips twisted in a slight smirk.

"A-ah.." the flustered man stumbled on his wording, droplets of sweat forming onto his fair skin as he tensed in the raven's gaze. "I'm s-sure you've been given the rundown."

"Of course. You approached me offering a missing persons case, am I correct?" Izaya questioned, tilting his head as his eyes remained impassive and calculating. The informant's gaze was apathetic and calm, his aura stoical as he quirked a studying brow.

As the client made no move to retort, Izaya probed the topic further.

"The girl you requested me to track down is Ren Maruyama, correct? A 23 year old medical student who caught your heart, and yet went missing the moment she stole it. You're heartbroken, hm?" Izaya intertwined his fingers together as he rested his chin above them. "I'm sure you're aware I'm not the police _or_ a private detective. May I ask why you didn't choose either of those options instead of me?"

"I-I did. The police didn't take me seriously. Just please-"

Izaya unlaced his fingers as he held a single digit up, eyes glinting in suspicion as his smirk turned a shade of sinister. "Ah, I think I understand. The police didn't take you seriously as Maruyama-chan isn't _missing,_ per say. Simply avoiding you. Why, I must ask?"

The client sat in silence, clenching his hands as he trembled lightly.

"She didn't return your advances. You've became obsessed with her, and yet your love became unrequited. You're desperate for your affections to be returned, now that your life as you know it is at stake. Honda-san, have you heard of the 'hanahaki disease'?"

Honda tensed in his seat, crescents forming in his fists from the pressure of his trembling fingernails. Izaya's smirk widened sadistically as he took a sip of black coffee. _Bingo._

"You have, haven't you? A recent outburst of this disease has become mainstream; a victim of one-sided or unrequited love will begin to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, eventually growing large enough for breathing to be rendered impossible. It's truly a poetic yet tragic way to go, I'm sure you're aware of the appalling beauty of the condition."

"Please." Honda begged, eyes fixed on his own lap as the informant hushedly chuckled in serene delight only his precious humans could bring. "I-I need her. I don't care whatever methods you use to bring her to me, just do it. I can pay any amount you want, I need her to love me back. She's mine."

"My, possessive are we?"

The raven-haired informant glanced at the streets aside the glistening glass frame, his eyes twinkling in thought. A smile flickered on his face as he spotted a brief flash of hair the colour of a ray of sunshine, face covered by midnight-black shades.

His precious humans were quite pathetic, it was truly a shame - however, as much as they needed him, even gods need entertainment.

"No can do, I'm sure you're aware of my occupation - I don't do missing persons cases, as tragic as this may be. I must go now~ farewell, Honda-san."

"Wait!-"

Izaya paid no heed to the man's desperate cries and promises of payment as he skipped out of the café, a calming bell ringing lightly as he exited the door. _Now, where did that beast run off to?_

* * *

To say Shizuo was having a shitty day would be an understatement. But, if he were to be honest, having a shitty day had become somewhat a routine for the ex-bartender.

He and Tom started the day fairly early in preparation for his superior's lunch date with a new girlfriend during the afternoon. He was proud of Tom - that was a given. The blonde himself never found himself in need of a relationship, only focusing on his curse-like strength and reputation as a teenager and finding no time to fall in love or look for 'the one'. He's found himself that way ever since - not truly falling in love and finding no reason to, especially now he found every woman - and man, at that - in Ikebukuro was scared shitless of him.

The only exceptions to this rule were seemingly some over-confident masochists and Vorona, a Russian girl working alongside him as a fellow debt collector. She didn't fear his strength, and was one of the few people Shizuo could feel truly relaxed and comfortable around. Even then, he never viewed her as anything more than a friend - she was somewhat the sister he never had.

But even her reassurance didn't fix his shitty day. 

They didn't have too many 'clients', it was actually less than usual this time. And yet they found themselves taking almost twice as long to get the message through that they have to pay their debts, even with Shizuo's demanding presence. Their first client was bad enough - they were stubborn as living hell, and their house looked even _worse_ than hell. He could still almost smell the foul adour of rotting meat and forgotten trash.

After getting the point across to the first guy, the day just got even worse. There was no end to the unyielding clients, and Shizuo found more blood on his hands than he would've preferred. Not to mention his legs ached from the pointless walking around Ikebukuro he endured throughout the entire day, their clients being scattered about the city. 

Once Tom and Vorona left for the day, he found himself in a fairly quiet district around the corner from a local market. It was still bursting with life as Shizuo had become accustomed to in the lively city, but it was a sweet place with a floral fragrance and a few calming, aesthetic cafes.

His appreciation was cut short as a foul scent turned his vision red, his brows furrowing as he clenched his teeth in rage.

_The flea._

He whipped his body around to see a slim figure in an inky black coat, the hood and edges trimmed with expensive faux fur. The figure adorned a corrupt smirk, holding a knifes blade to his lips as his carmine eyes glinted ferally in danger. His moonless, void-like hair veiled a mysterious aura, the figure being instantly recognizable as Izaya Orihara; the informant of Shinjuku, and Shizuo's worst enemy.

"You." the debt collector growled, a savage grin creeping on his face as his golden eyes sparked a flame.

The aching of his body dissolved upon the sight of his rival, his senses heightening as his barbaric grin grew in fierce pleasure. He wasn't complaining at the distraction - he was especially irritated today, and he always found himself tiring out his anger whilst fighting the insect.

Shizuo wouldn't admit he was pleased at the arrival of his enemy, but he sure as hell could feel the adrenaline firing through his veins.

"Me."

The exchange was short, but Shizuo didn't need to hear more before grasping the nearest streetsign between his fingers and pulling it out of the ground, gravel and pavement following with it. He instantly javelined the impromptu weapon at the pest, who didn't spare it a second glance before jumping briskly out of the way, allowing it to brush past his cheek and coal-black strands in a close call.

A beast-like growl erupted from the ex-bartenders throat as he loosened his tie around his throat before pounding the ground with his leg, sprinting towards his archnemesis with the wind brushing past his face.

And thus the chase began; Izaya cackled fiercely as the beast behind him struck him with whatever obstacles came in their way, at times missing by the narrowest of margins as the raven scaled rooftops and fences, landing on his feet in feline fashion each time.

"Your aim's been getting worse, Shizu-chan!~" the informant called as they ran through ever-busy streets, residents familiar with the rival's chases making way for the two as Shizuo grunted curses and threats, creating a path of destruction behind him as the ran after Izaya.

"Maybe if you'd just stop - _ngh -_ MOVING!" Shizuo barked, barely dodging a glistening knife thrown by the raven as he snarled at the bedeviling grin decorating the infamous informant's face. 

"That wouldn't be very smart of me, don't you think?"

Despite his unhesitant taunts and tranquil composure throughout their chase, it was obvious that Izaya was still human - he was vulnerable to the extent of the human body and nature, and it was visible to Shizuo that the raven was running out of breath. He panted heavily as he ran, his movements uncertain and ambivalent. 

It was unexpected to see the other man so breathless this early during their routine, the distant sunlight indicating their chase hardly having lasted half an hour before the younger so visibly became victim to fatigue.

It was an an unforeseen event, Izaya always landing superior throughout their fights no matter how long they may have lasted - be it 6 hours, or even up to half an entire day. The blonde couldn't help but have his curiosity piqued, brows furrowing lightly in confusion at his rival's movements.

The raven's crimson eyes darted through the almost desolate city as he studied the alleyways, searching for an entrance to escape the beast's grasp and end their chase.

Shizuo bared his teeth in a cruel smirk as he squinted his eyes on his prey. _Tough luck._

He sprinted forward, abandoning his makeshift weapon on the pavement as it dented the floor through the impact. His own breath quickening as he closed the distance between himself and the shorter, advancing even as his own lungs burned in breathlessness.

Izaya glanced behind him, his rusty malice-filled eyes widening and being replaced with trauma as the blonde advanced on him. His breath hitched as he frantically passed into the next opening, eyes darting as they were greeted with murk.

The raven's feet skid to a stop as he found himself facing a dead end, dirt particles dancing through the air at the abrupt motion. His breath was caught in his throat, sweat droplets forming on his forehead as he turned to face the beast.

He was cornered.

"What a sudden change of events, don't you agree, Shizu-chan?" Izaya panted between worn breaths, his pale fingertips clenching onto the flickblade veiled in his pocket as an unsteady grin adorned his face. His chest clenched and his throat felt stuck, his breaths coming in gasps as his eyes met those of gold.

"I've got y' now, Izaaayaaa-kuun." Shizuo drawled, his daunting grin sending shivers down the younger's spine.

Izaya opened his mouth and yet he couldn't form any words, his breath coming out choked and strangled. 

The raven doubled over in pain as he clenched his waist, hacking breaths and coughing violently as he found himself wheezing for breath.

He felt lightheaded as he clenched his eyes shut in suffering, long eyelashes resting against flushed cheeks as his fists trembled. The distress was not unlike that he felt during the coughing attack he had prior to the current sunrise.

Shizuo hesitated with his fists, squinting as he observed Izaya veil his mouth with a trembling hand. The fortissimo's mouth was agape as he saw wine red droplets run through the other's fingers, sympathy aching in the blonde's chest. He wasn't as sadistic as the other, he reasoned as he allowed his clenched fists to slacken.

The attack subsided after a few painful seconds, Izaya gasping for breath as he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. His trembling hands didn't ease as he felt his cheeks flush from lightheadedness.

He hesitantly withdrew his hand from his lips, squinting his eyes open as he bathed in the pitiful sight he held in his hand.

A single delicate petal of a white rose, the pale edges tainted with scarlet blood.

_"A recent outburst of this disease has became mainstream; a victim of one-sided or unrequited love will begin to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, eventually growing large enough for breathing to be rendered impossible. It's truly a poetic yet tragic way to go."_

Izaya's eyes narrowed to crimson slits as he processed the curse dawned upon him, his breath coming to a halt. Him? In love?

The midnight-haired informant paid no heed to his rival before him, his quivering fingers latching into the damaged cracks of the rough brick wall before ascending up the frame at a desperate pace. He tuned out the blaring of the city as he felt time freeze, focusing on nothing but escaping the god forsaken reality commenced upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my second shizaya week submission!! ♡  
> i've never read a hanahaki disease fic before this - so i'm sorry if i'm not too informed on the subject. the story is fairly unplanned [i've been focusing on writing one prompt-based story per day], but i'll be splitting it into at least 2 chapters.
> 
> if you find anything that needs fixing/editing, don't hesitate to tell me! thank you sm for reading, kudos/comments are greatly appreciated! ♡


	2. ❝ la douleur exquise ❞

Soft wisps of smoke danced in the air, it's adour of timber drifting from the alight cigarette as the ignited tip flickered softly.

Shizuo brought the enflamed stick to his lips - the third he's had this evening - as he inhaled shakily, the fumes burning his lungs; bringing a sensation akin to one he felt only through his breathless chases with his blood-red eyed rival. He let the cigarette rest between his fingertips as he exhaled, an ashen silver cloud fluttering before his golden eyes.

"Fucks sake.." the blonde bartender hissed weakly to himself, allowing the tab to fall from his fingertips.

He harshly stomped on the cigarette with the heel of his shoe, crushing it bitterly as he clenched his teeth. Shizuo's brows furrowed as he felt his fingers itch, yearning for another cigarette - desiring the release of tobacco in his lungs. 

He'd felt restless since his encounter with Izaya only hours prior, his mind hammering in a desperate thirst for knowledge and affirmation to what the _fuck_ happened with the flea.

Shizuo couldn't help but wonder if this is what his rival felt on a daily basis - the sensation of his mind racing in pure curiosity and splendor for his 'precious humans', as he so graciously proclaimed them as. _His words, not mine._

It wasn't as if he was worried for the flea - and he sure as hell didn't feel sympathy for him. He was just intrigued about who or what managed to actually harm his rival, knowing it undeniably wasn't Shizuo himself. If he were the one to get his hands on Izaya, the flea would've been dead by now.

But still, after seeing Izaya coughing up blood in the alleyway like that.. Shizuo had to repress a light shiver down his spine.

Shizuo drawled an irritant groan under his breath, bringing his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in discomfort. He felt an ache forming in his temples as he regarded Izaya's situation, despite the relentless ponder he couldn't help but form at the back of his mind.

As much as he hated the pest, Shizuo felt an ache in his chest as he considered Izaya's condition in his mind. There was a chance the raven was seriously ill - though it seemed fairly unlikely considering him showing no prior symptoms, as far as Shizuo has known, and willingly instigating one of their infamous chases even despite the strain it would've put on his body.

It was also unlikely Izaya was injured, taking into account that he hadn't shown signs of a limp or reduced mobility. Up until the end of their chase, that is.

The blonde knit his brows tightly as a sullen frown adorned his face. Regardless if he was ill or just injured, had Izaya not noticed his condition? It'd explain why he'd provoked Shizuo despite the disability he'd seemingly become victim to before fleeing.

He rhythmically tapped his calloused fingers on his biceps as he paced around his apartment, arms crossed with a scowl on his features.

 _Fuck this,_ the blonde thought irately to himself, clenching his teeth together as his frown deepened. _Might 's well just call Shinra._

The ex-bartender roughly grabbed his phone from the pocket of his pants, his face illuminated by the soft glow of the cracked screen as it sparked on. Shizuo brought his pacing to a standstill as he indolently navigated his contacts, his thumb resting over the name of the underground doctor of whom he'd known since childhood; Kishitani Shinra.

_Ring.._

_Ring.._

_Ring.._

His call was answered on the third ring, his tense shoulders relaxing lightly as he was greeted by the nasally voice of his childhood friend.

_"Shizuo-kun! It's a pleasure to have you call instead of barging into our apartment in middle of the night. You got into another fight with Izaya again, didn't you? Did he manage to injure you again? You shouldn't let him provoke you like that, Shi-"_

"Shinra." Shizuo growled lowly, his scowl darkening as he reprimanded the underground doctor's rambling.

_"Calm down, I'm sorry! You're not injured then? Ah - don't tell me you're here for Celty, she's out on a job right now. You shouldn't keep her away from me so much, Shizuo-kun, she might start falling for you instead!"_

"Shinra, I swear to god, just shut up. I'm not here for Celty." the blonde barked, his already busted phone cracking under the deathly grip he held. "Just listen for a sec, will you? And don't think I'm doing this because I give a fuck. I'm just curious."

_"Eh, seriously? That's unexpected. Go ahead."_

Shizuo exhaled a drawn-out sigh, tapping his foot on the oak of his apartment floor as his fingers itched for another cigarette.

"It's about Izaya."

The doctor went silent at this, his phone's speaker devoid of Shinra's boundless rambling. 

Shizuo understood his speechlessness - hell, even he was hesitant to continue discussing the topic. He'd known the flea since their high school years at Raijin Academy, and they've been rivals since their first encounter.

Shinra had once called it hate at first sight, and he couldn't say he disagreed with the term. Even so, he hardly ever made moves to seek information on Izaya - already finding out enough first hand, in his opinion.

Despite Izaya's lust for information and endless knowledge, Shizuo preferred judging and analyzing people on first hand observations and interactions. It was only one of many opposites in their personalities and nature, though it remained unspoken between them.

_"Ah.. I see. Well, Izaya-kun's quite a mystery even to me, but I suppose I know him best than anyone. Ask ahead, Shizuo-kun."_

"It-it's nothing like that. Just.." Shizuo hesitated, biting his lip idly. "Have you noticed anything, uh, wrong with the flea lately? Physically or whatever. I'm not concerned or some sappy shit like that, jus' don't wanna kill a sick person."

_"Hm."_

Shizuo's apartment was encased in a tense silence as Shinra remained lost in thought.

 _"I can't say I've noticed anything out of the ordinary lately. He hasn't called at all to indicate he needs professional help, so I wouldn't say there's anything significantly wrong physically."_ Shizuo can envision the scientist pushing up his framed spectacles as he continued his monologue.

_"He is a sneaky bastard, though, so if he got into something I doubt he'd tell anyone. Why do you ask? Did you notice anything off about him recently?"_

"Oh, uh.. it's just, he was being an annoying piece of shit pest as usual so I chased him 'round Ikebukuro earlier. We only went for like, half an hour hour? Before he ran out of breath and I cornered him in some dead end alleyway. I was 'bout to kick his ass before he started dry heaving and coughing up blood 'n shit."

He clenched his fists as he heard no reply from the underground doctor, taking it as an unspoken indication to continue his recitation.

"He was kinda panicked when he checked his hand and darted up the walls of the alleyway without even glancing at me. I just found it kinda weird that he was so.. disturbed, y'know? It's not like the flea. The only reason I didn't beat his sneaky ass up is because I'm not a piece of shit like him and don't try to hurt weak people. That's really it."

 _"I.. I see. Well, thank you for telling me this. There's an extremely low likelihood of Izaya's hemoptysis being a symptom of cystic fibrosis or lung cancer, especially considering his own regard to his personal health and wellbeing.. trauma to the chest, perhaps?"_ Shinra absentmindedly thought aloud. Shizuo could hear the distant tapping of the doctor's fingertips on his desk. 

_"I wouldn't pay too much mind to it, if I were you. If there's anything serious, Izaya will call me. I'm more than certain. If you're concerned at all, I'd recommend avoiding him whenever possible so you don't cause strain on his possible injury. It wouldn't be too hard; you can basically sense him from his smell, can't you?"_

"Fuck 'ff, I told you I'm not concerned. Whatever, it's not like I ever want to see Izaya. He just jumps me out of nowhere, y'know? Like a fuckin' flea I can't get out my hair. Thanks, I guess. See you."

_"Take care, Shizuo-kun!"_

Shizuo hung up the call, flicking his cellphone closed before shoving it roughly in his pocket. He drawled a long sigh, bringing a hand to slide through his dyed blonde strands of hair.

_Not like I give a shit, anyway._

* * *

The distant sunset adorned a soft gradient akin to the blush of a rose petal, the fresh colours in the sky adorning the scenery as if it were the brush of an artist's canvas. Izaya's delicate fingertips ran down the spine of the worn hard-book cover of a foreign book, his scarlet eyes tracing the English words in a soft serenity.

The book's title was 'The Grotesque Beauty of Hanahaki', a novel wrote by a European author narrating the horrors and origins of the lovesick disease.

Beside him lay the blood soaked petal of a white rose; the bloom historically symbolizing the innocence and beauty of youth.

Izaya let out a light scoff at the ironic representation - the raven confessed that he was anything but innocent, his desire for immortality and eternal youth only representing his antipathy fear of death and the inevitable mortality of his precious humans.

The raven compared himself to that of a god, unable to fit in with the humanity he loved so dearly. They refused to return his affections and adoration, Izaya himself being unable to view himself as a member of their pitiful society.

And so Izaya regarded himself as a form above them - as a god.

As a god, he loved all of humanity equally, not viewing any of his humans with resentment or spite, no matter how much they may antagonize and loathe him. There was a single exception to this rule - the beast, Shizuo Heiwajima. A protozoan who thinks with nothing but his fists, one who he had shared a mutual detestation with since their first meeting seven years ago.

A light scowl decorated the informant's pale features as thoughts of the beast invaded his mind. His name always brought a bitter taste to Izaya's tongue, no matter how passionate he was for the thrills their chases brought.

The raven sighed faintly, allowing the hardcover novel to fall shut in his lap. Izaya ran his ashen fingertips through his midnight-black strands of hair, the locks velvetlike on his hands.

It was impossible - the mere concept of the statement was a mockery to Izaya's entire image. And yet, all the symptoms and signs all concluded to it.

Izaya Orihara was in love.

 _"Shit.."_ Izaya hissed shakily under his breath, the words faltering in his throat. He strained his grip on his ebony strands of hair, his breaths quivering and unsteady. He rarely ever found the need to use such vulgar and graceless language, regularly associating cussing with a certain protozoan, but if what his instincts were telling him were right - as they almost always were - then he could forgive himself.

His fists trembled gently as he willed composure.

"Do I call Shinra?.." Izaya whispered gently to himself, eyes trained onto the dim horizon as the sun faded into the creeping of nightfall.

No; he couldn't. He'd rather let the disease suffocate him on deathly rose petals before confessing to such a grotesquely distorted reality. He'd lived his life through the morals of never staying too close nor too far from humanity, and he'd never allow himself to abandon his philosophy so early.

Even so, in the circumstance that he _were_ to have Hanahaki Disease, who could he have been in love with? He'd researched the topic heavily, and if the information he collected were to be trustworthy, your love can't be unrequited if the other half is dead.

_God, I really am hopeless.._

Was he seriously contemplating murder? It was true that the circumstances were dire, but even so, he'd never bring himself to kill one of his humans. A beast, of course - in fact, by killing Shizuo, he may even find himself on the same level as a human - however the concept of killing a man with his bare hands was.. ridiculous.

Then that left two options. Falling 'out' of love with this mysterious being, if that was possible, or requiting his supposed love.

..Both equally illogical, the first on the account that there's no hard proof that once overcome by the disease it is possible to fall out of love, and the second on the account that he's Izaya Orihara. Which, Izaya felt, was reason enough.

The absurdity of the situation brought an ache to Izaya's mind. The least the informant could do was figure out the identity of the person who mysteriously stole his heart, if that were even possible. There weren't many situations that Izaya, Shinjuku's proclaimed best information broker, found unfeasible to unravel, but this certainly took the cake.

Izaya drawn a soft sigh, allowing his eyes to flutter shut as his black eyelashes rested against his cheek.

"This'll be a piece of work.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there was a long wait - this chapter took way longer than expected to even begin, & i hadn't found enough motivation to write as much as i'd anticipated throughout the past few days.
> 
> originally this fic wasn't going to have many chapters [2 at least, 4 at most], but by the end this'll have quite a few. i'm hoping it won't be too much of a slow build, but ig we'll have to see ♡
> 
> i'm sorry this chapter wasn't too long either, but tysm for reading! ♡


End file.
